transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Landfill (TF2017)
Landfill from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Why doesn't anybody like Landfill? Why do they step (very far) to the side when he passes by? He can't understand it. He's a really nice guy. He's always happy. He's good at his job, and he always does what he is told. Why, then, do his friends avoid him? This makes him very sad. His comrades know the answer very well, but how do you tell a 'bot that he should clean his bodywork every once in a while, without upsetting him and making him think he's being insulted? It wouldn't help, anyway... he'd not see the need to clean up even if directly ordered to do so. It's a shame Landfill can't just realize on his own that if one is not to be selective about which cargoes he hauls, then one must be willing to use a little surfactant and solvent on occasion. His Targetmaster partners Flintlock and Silencer try to make Landfill understand that if he wants to make friends, he has to work on his hygiene, but this effort is to no avail. History Arc 3 During the war on Cybertron, the city where Landfill lived came under attack by Scorponok's crew of Decepticons and was destroyed. Landfill and numerous other captives were being marched to the smelting pools when Fortress Maximus's band of Autobots attacked, driving off their Decepticon captors. Landfill joined Maximus's group and was one of the first Autobots to volunteer to join Maximus when he declared his intent to leave the war-torn Cybertron behind and try to live in peace. However, the native creatures of their newfound home, Nebulos, were suspicious of his warlike race. While Fortress Maximus and a few others surrendered their heads to achieve peace, Landfill and the rest of the Autobots surrendered their weapons as a sign of goodwill. |Ring of Hate| The headless Autobots were kept under surveillance by the Nebulans, while Landfill's group of weaponless Autobots retreated to the forest, where they began construction of their headquarters. |Broken Glass| The arrival of the Decepticons was almost beneficial for the Autobots, as it compelled the Autobots and Nebulans to work together by binary bonding into integrated Headmaster pairings. After Scorponok and his army made a deal with the unscrupulous Lord Zarak and became Headmasters themselves, though, they were able to use Zarak's connections and Mindwipe's hypnotic power to turn public Nebulan sentiment against the Autobots. Scoop and many of his fellow warriors were still weaponless, and now leaderless after Fortress Maximus and the Headmasters were captured by Zarak's crew. Luckily, some Nebulans still believed in Maximus's partner, Peer Galen, and had themselves bio-mechanically engineered to transform into weapons that would replace those the Autobots lost. In defending the Nursery botanical gardens, Landfill first combined with his Nebulan partners Flintlock & Silencer as an Autobot Targetmaster. Unfortunately, this mission ended in disaster; though the Autobots proved more than a match for their opponents, their battle was simply too destructive, and left The Nursery in ruins. Shortly thereafter, the Autobots chose to abandon Nebulos rather than allow the war to continue raging over an innocent new world. |Brothers in Armor| After leaving Nebulos, Landfill and the crew of Steelhaven followed an Autobot distress call to the planet called Earth. During the long journey, they had Fortress Maximus heavily upgraded into a larger, more powerful body. Him, Flintlock, and Silencer were a bit unsettled by the new war-like outlook of their leader, Galen, but he insisted he was merely changing to fit the circumstances they had been dealt. A battle between the Autobot and Decepticon Headmasters proved costly, as Galen died protecting an Earthling from Scorponok. He passed on his control helmet to this boy, Spike Witwicky, leaving Fortress Maximus and the Autobots in his hands. |Trial by Fire| Along with the other Targetmasters, Landfill went on to participate in a failed attack on the Decepticons' island headquarters. |The Desert Island of Space| He later watched Blaster and Grimlock fight it out over Autobot leadership on the moon, but the duel was interrupted by a full-scale Decepticon assault on everyone present. |Totaled| Trivia *Darren Criss voices Landfill. Changes *Flintlock, Landfill, and Silencer didn't apear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries, Trial by Fire!, The Desert Island of Space!, or Totaled! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Targetmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots